The Two Loves of Olympe Maxime
by HarryPotter4Ever-celia
Summary: Hagrid's father had two children with Fridwulfa, Rubeus and Fezzik. However, Fezzik had to be given up for adoption. As they grow older, both of their paths are crossed with Olympe Maxime, and all three lives are intertwined more than they ever could have thought possible.
1. Prologue-All

_Romulus Hagrid had a difficult choice in front of him. His wife, Fridwulfa, had just left him with two children. And Rubeus and Fezzik were no ordinary children. Their mother was a giantess, so even as babies, the two were the size of small boulders._

 _But now….well, Romulus wouldn't try and kid himself that he could take care of both. He had to put one child up for adoption._

 _Sighing, he put an advertisement in the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler, Witch Weekly, and the Daily Muggle News Posting Wizarding Link. He would choose to give up Fezzik, because he believed Rubeus had more of a potential for magic. His sons' strength would already be a problem for a new family to cope with, he'd rather not surprise them with magic as well._

 _He knew that Dippet supported this choice. Dippet knew that he had had an affair with Fridwulfa, and he had even recommended giving one child up for adoption. So it was with a heavy heart that Romulus met with the Turkish family who came to see about Fezzik. They seemed like a perfectly nice couple, it was just that he loved his sons so much._

" _Promise that you'll take good care of him, and that maybe I can meet him one day when he's older, when he understands?"_

" _Of course."_

* * *

 _In time, Romulus and Rubeus learned to live as a two-person family. Romulus never told Rubeus or anyone else that he had had a second son. Romulus was overjoyed when Remus got his Hogwarts letter, but upset to learn that the Slytherin Prefect was a bully named Tom Riddle, who would often physically hurt his son. Luckily, Rubeus was in Gryffindor and didn't have to deal with Tom too much._

 _Meanwhile, Fezzik hated that his parents trained him to fight because of his strengths. When both boys were twelve, tragedy struck. Romulus and Fezzik's parents were both involved in tragic accidents. Neither survived._

 _When the boys were thirteen, tragedy struck again. Rubeus was expelled from Hogwarts, and Fezzik was forced back into fighting, and he accidentally killed a man of power. Then, he fled to Greenland. This was the closest the brothers had been since Romulus had given them up, but they had no idea._

* * *

 _Olympe Maxime was born to the giantess Mullafla and the wizard Alexandre Beaumont. Mullafla also abandoned them, but Olympe lived a good life. She was accepted to_ _Beauxbatons Academy and later became the youngest headmistress the school had seen. Olympe was able to travel a lot, and she hoped to one day explore all of Europe. And that was how she met Fezzik._

* * *

 **I have way too many Harry Potter crossovers, and I know that. So I'm sorry if you were expecting something else. Except, not really sorry. Actually, not at all. Anyway, this is for all of the Princess Bride fans out there.**


	2. Her First Boyfriend--Olympe Maxime

When Olympe Maxime was in school, she never really dated. Boys didn't like the _énorme dame_ , or large lady. Her _enseignants_ , the teachers, tried to help, but Olympe often withdrew. She didn't much care for men anyway. She had Anastasie and Chantal in Beauxbatons, and that was really all she needed. She used her aloofness to rise to power at the school, becoming an influential headmistress at only 25 years old.

As she became headmistress, Chantal and Anastasie moved on with their lives, leaving Olympe to move on with hers. That was when she decided to travel. She left France to explore Scandinavia, and when she got to Norway, she boarded a cruise ship to Greenland. She planned to spend the whole summer there, not caring about school or anything. She was 30 by this point, and loving life.

While in Greenland, she went to a Turkish bar for some drinks. There were many men who would dance with her, and this made her feel slightly out of place. She had never been noticed like this _before_.

Olympe spent some time learning Turkish so that she could talk to some of the men. She took lessons from a native Turk who had fluent English. Her English wasn't bad either. That was in June.

In July she started to meet her tutor at some fancy restaurants. And one beautiful night, when the stars were shining, they walked past a nightclub.

Fezzik was learning to love his student, and he began to see her as more than just a friend. There was something magical about her, although there was no way he could know the truth about his beautiful Olympe. But when they passed Nokta, his favorite nightclub, he couldn't resist. " _Benimle Dans edermisiniz_?" he asked. Olympe grinned, but Fezzik was worried that she didn't understand the question. "Will you dance with me?"

Olympe blushed. " _Isterdim_ ," she said. "I would love to dance with you."

* * *

After that night, Olympe and Fezzik were more than just friends, and she soon realized that she would need to tell him about her past eventually. She had already cancelled her cruise-she could just apparate back-and she was extending her stay in Greenland for as long as possible. One reason she loved Fezzik was that he was larger than any man she had ever seen. Maybe, she thought, just maybe, he was like her.

"Fezzik?" she asked one night, "Benimle geri dönmek, lütfen? Come back with me, please?"

"I cannot live in France, but I will go back to visit."

"Fezzik, there's something I need to tell you. But first, tell me about your life. Tell me about your parents."

Tears welled up in Fezzik's eyes. "Why do you have to bring that up, Olympe?"

"Well, I just wanted to….you and I are alike. Was one of your parents a giant or giantess?"

"No. My parents made me fight. They're gone now."

"Fight? Like, other men?"

"That's right."

"Why?"

"It was the only thing my strength was good for."

"You are sure you are not one, zen?"

"No, I'm not, Olympe. My parents were Kadir and Tutku Tiryaki and they were normal, they just gave birth to an abnormality."

"Yes, that's what they told you." Olympe scoffed. Her father had tried to hide it from her as well, but she had figured it out.

"My parents were honest people. They would never lie to me!"

"Okay, okay, calm down."

Olympe knew the truth, but she didn't wait long enough to find out. She had to make sure Fezzik didn't remember her in the morning, no matter how much it would hurt her. However, she wanted to leave him with something pleasant. That night, when he was sleeping, she whispered, "Obliviate." Fezzik's eyes blinked. "Dream of large women." She wanted to leave him with that hope, at least.

She gathered her stuff with a nonverbal spell and apparated back to the safety of France.

* * *

Fezzik woke up the next morning with a huge headache. He had had a very good dream about a woman who was almost his size. "I wish she were real," he muttered sleepily.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not really sure how to make up for the time gap (Hagrid is 50-something when he delivers Harry to the Dursleys and I don't think Fezzik should be that old when he goes with Vizzini) but I'll think of something. Let me know what you think about the story!**


	3. Becoming the Groundskeeper--Rubeus

**A/N: So I've decided to make the time a little mixed up to deal with the time gap. It's not going to be** _ **too**_ **bad, just a little different from a real-world time frame. So there will be some things that might seem a little off.**

* * *

Despite his being expelled, there was still one professor who still believed in Rubeus Hagrid. By the time he was the age to work at Hogwarts, professor Dippet had long since died, and many of the teachers had been replaced with a new cast of characters.

Rubeus had protested his expulsion, of course, but it was no use. Like many of the wizards of the time, he was not given a fair trial. Rubeus took to heart what Tom had said, that maybe he had been thinking wrong about Aragog.

Rubeus was startled when someone came to call. He had lived alone ever since he had been expelled. And the newly appointed headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was the last person he expected to see.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Rubeus said, unaware that those words would become one of his many catchphrases in the following years.

"Hagrid. It is good to see you."

"For what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I would like to offer you a position as groundskeeper. Ogg has finally decided to retire, leaving me to find an employee for the coming year. I want to offer you a job."

"Me? You'd welcome _me_ back at Hogwarts? After what I did?"

"Rubeus, I taught Tom Riddle. You and I both know that you were wrongly accused, even if the rest of the world refuses to acknowledge it."

"You really believe that, sir?"

"I do."

"But will I be able to get the job? What about all the other wizards the ones who don't believe?"

"Tom Riddle, as I'm sure you know, Hagrid, goes by a different name now. He is Voldemort to his friends-for want of a better word. Nobody knows this, but I am trusting you, Hagrid. A few years ago, as I had been newly appointed Headmaster, he came and asked for a job. I denied him, he cursed the position, and we have never kept a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher longer than a year in the ten years since."

"What's this to do with me? And why are you trusting _me_?"

"You and you alone are one of the few who knew what he was _really_ capable of at a young age. I always mistrusted Tom, perhaps much less than I should have. That is to say, of course, I trusted him a little _too_ much, Hagrid."

"Where shall I live? It's not like they'd accept me in Hogsmeade, sir."

"We are in the process of building a hut for you to live. So, Rubeus Hagrid, do you accept this position?"

"Yes, of course, sir, if you're sure."

"Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I will see you on September first then."

* * *

Indeed, on September first, Rubeus woke up and nervously took his pink umbrella out. He had never used it, of course, but he had always thought that maybe one day. And now that he was going to be working at Hogwarts too…. He worried about being too prepared, or too underprepared. He wondered how the students would perceive him. His first task was to guide the first years to the Great Hall.

He had made sure to pack his box with Aragog (he would release the giant spider into the forest), his clothes, and everything else that he might need. "Man, this would be so much easier if I had a dog." Yeah, Rubeus was nervous about his first day. He only knew a few of the professors. There was Dumbledore, of course, but aside from that, he didn't know many. He expected Professor Kettleburn to still be there, from Care of Magical creatures, the best class ever (even if he _had_ only been in his class for less than a year). And he wondered if the old ghost Professor Binns had or would _ever_ stop teaching. Oh and of course….Slughorn. Well, the man was _nice_ enough, but he had taught Riddle. No, not Riddle, _Voldemort_ , Rubeus corrected himself. He shuddered at the name.

Pulling out his wand-no, excuse me, his super-ordinary _umbrella_ -he quickly apparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this was a short one. I'm having a little writer's block with this one. I can see a lot more clearly where I am going with** _ **Clara Malfoy,**_ **and even with** _ **Voldemort's Back!**_ **I can see the end result-ish. But I hope you like the direction I am going in this one. Please review, I love to hear from you guys. Happy Halloween!**


	4. Horror Boat--Fezzik

_**A/N: so as you can see I'm trying to get back to some of my old stories. I hope more people interact with this one this time. Thanks.**_

* * *

 **Some years after Hagrid's employment**

Fezzik wasn't surprised to learn that Vizzini had roped Inigo and himself into a new plan. He had to wonder, though, whose idea this actually had been. It certainly seemed like Vizzini was hiding something. Or maybe he didn't know it, Fezzik could never tell.

A mission from Prince Humperdink, though, wasn't something to turn down, even though it contradicted Fezzik's morals.

"Kill the princess," Fezzik whispered. "Kidnap and kill her? For real?"

"Fezzik, you know I don't like it either," murmured Inigo.

"What if we feed him to a beaver?"

"Fezzik, beavers don't eat meat. And anyway, we need Vizzini for our income. For our life."

"What a joy, life of crime and strife."

"Fezzik….can we stop with the rhymes for now and get some sleep? We'll need it for tomorrow."

Indeed, the next day would be big. They were going to kidnap the princess and take her on their fleet, where they would strand her at the Cliffs of Insanity, and kill her with no witnesses, just to blame it on Florin's rival country, Guilder. Fezzik was not looking forward to it, although he did, to some extent, believe a war with Guilder was inevitable.

However, this seemed like a plan that even Humperdink wouldn't have come up with himself. Fezzik didn't like that, and Vizzini didn't like that he was thinking about it.

Vizzini had often told him that he had such a small brain for such an oversized head and body. Fezzik only half believed that.

* * *

Fezzik had knocked the girl off her horse and stuffed her in a bag, which went against all of his morals. He and Inigo chatted on the boat, but they both wished they didn't have to do this.

Suddenly, the girl woke up. "You will be hanged for this, all of you. When Prince Humperdink finds me gone, he will come after you, and you will be hanged." She said that all so calmly, Fezzik wondered if there was more to her than met the eye.

 _A lost love_ , he thought, but he had no idea why. He had never been in love. There would never be a woman big enough.

And yet, he kept having dreams about a woman who was, a particular French lady who always appeared in his dreams. She was almost as tall as him, and he hoped beyond hope that she could be real. But as far as he knew, he was the only person of his kind.

After his dreams, Fezzik always thought a little bit about his parentage. The lady in the dream mystified him. She seemed to be telling him something about his history and his future. He had never mentioned these dreams to anyone, not even his best friend, Inigo Montoya.

"Are you sure we have to kill her?" Fezzik pleaded.

"I hired you to help me start a war. It's a prestigious line of work, with a long and glorious tradition."

"I just don't think it's right, killing an innocent girl."

"Am I going MAD, or did the word 'think' escape your lips? You were not hired for your brains, you hippopotamic land mass!"

Fezzik cowered. "I agree with Fezzik," Inigo said plainly.

"Oh, the sot has spoken. What happens to her is not truly your concern. I will kill her. And remember this, never forget this: when I found you, you were so slobbering drunk, you couldn't buy brandy!" He roared at Inigo. Then he turned to Fezzik. "And YOU: friendless, brainless, helpless, hopeless! Do you want me to send you back to where you were? Unemployed, in Greenland?"

Fezzik frowned. "I wasn't friendless. At least, not all of the time. There was a woman who I tutored in Turkish. I can't remember what happened to her."

Inigo pulled him away. "That Vizzini, he can _fuss_." Fezzik knew that was his cue.

"Fuss, fuss….I think he likes to scream at _us_."

"Probably he means no _harm_."

"He is very short on _charm_."

"You have a great gift for _rhyme_."

"Yes, yes, some of the _time_."

"Enough of that!" Vizzini snapped, and Fezzik realized the princess was watching them closely.

She stared at them, and then, suddenly, jumped over the edge.

"Get her!" Vizzini yelled.

Fezzik didn't know what to do. "I don't swim," Inigo said apologetically.

"I only dog paddle," Fezzik said.

"Gah! Do I have to do everything myself?" He grabbed an oar. "Oh Princess, I can assure you that if you climb back on the boat, you will come to no harm. I'm not sure you can get as good a deal from the eels."

There was a screech. "They only scream like that when they smell blood!"

The girl tried to swim back, and Fezzik rushed forward to help. He worried they would already be too late.

The girl reached the boat just in time. "Put her down! Just put her down!" Vizzini screamed at Fezzik. "We'll reach the cliffs by dawn," he continued more calmly.

Fezzik looked at the princess with pity. "Fezzik," Vizzini called. "Are there rocks ahead?"

"If there are, we soon be dead?"

"No more rhymes, I mean it!"

"Anybody wanna peanut?"

Inigo chuckled from where he was keeping watch. Then he turned serious. "Is it possible that we could be being followed?"

"That would be inconceivable."

He turned back to watch, and a few minutes later, Inigo asked again. "Are you sure there could be nobody following us?"

"As I said before, that would be absolutely, totally, and in all other ways inconceivable! Nobody in Guilder knows what we've done, and nobody from Florin could have gotten here so fast." He paused. "Out of curiosity, though, why do you ask?"

Inigo shrugged. "I just happened to look back and something is there?"

Vizzini looked ready to explode. "Probably just a local fisherman out for a cruise, at night, in….eel infested waters. But it doesn't matter. He's too late! See there! Those are the cliffs! We'll be there in one hour at most!"

Fezzik was starting to get worried. He really didn't want to play a part in killing anyone.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So happy I got 1000+ words in the chapter without A/N. I can't believe how long I've left this story, but I started thinking that I really wanted to tell it, and that I'm writing for my own enjoyment and shouldn't care if this is my least popular story. Even if this story has had only one review so far, I don't really think that's a reason for me to give up, even if I seemed like I was on hiatus for way too long.**_

 _ **Anyway, please, please, please review. If you haven't watched the Princess Bride, you probably should, because it's awesome (although the book isn't half as good, in my opinion), and then read this fic.**_

 _ **Also, if you're mad that all my fic are crossovers, I'm really sorry. I'll be working on a solely Harry Potter one soon. Anyway, if you've waited for this and you're reading this now, please review so I can thank you profusely for standing by all this time.**_

 _ **~Hufflepufferfish**_


	5. Hogwarts Again--Hagrid

Hagrid enjoyed being back at Hogwarts immensely. He set Aragog loose in the forbidden forest and promised to build him a family.

He could often be found in the pet shop in Hogsmeade, although it was very unlikely that they would carry Acromantulas, considering they were illegal to own or breed. But one day, someone brought a stray boarhound puppy in.

Boarhounds had magical properties. Their sense of smell was keener than that of a bloodhound, and they had excellent hearing, too. Hagrid remembered that he had wanted a dog when he first moved back to Hogwarts, and so he quickly bought the dog. "I'll call you Fang, and yer goin' ter be my pet."

Eventually, Hagrid started drinking at the Three Broomsticks, and sometimes even the Hog's Head. At the Hog's Head, he met a man who wouldn't take off his cloak. He remembered from his Three Broomsticks visits that there were a lot of strange and mysterious folks down there.

As he drank more and more, he told a trader about his obsession with dangerous animals. "Yer wouldn't've come across any female acromantulas, would yeh?"

The man then held out an egg. "Ar, I believe I mighta had one once upon a time. I'll play you for her. Very rare, they are."

Hagrid won that round of cards, and he went to the forest with his newfound egg.

"Who dares cross this threshold?" It was Bane, the centaur. Hagrid didn't like the centaurs much, they believed the land was theirs and theirs alone.

"It is I, Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of grounds and keys at Hogwarts." He loved saying that title.

"Be forewarned, Hagrid. Jupiter is in retrograde tonight. There may well be an intruder in your life."

Hagrid rolled his eyes and went on his way. The centaurs often told him things like that, things that utterly baffled him.

"Who goes there?" This time it was the hiss of his spider, pincers clicking with every word.

"It's me," Hagrid muttered. "I have found her."

"You have found me a wife?"

"Indeed. Will you care for her as she hatches?"

"Indeed." He had never before seen those eight little beady eyes light up in such a way.

* * *

Hagrid also took pleasure in the students. There were ones he liked and ones he didn't, but some of his favorites were James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, Alice Lightwood, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, and Sirius and Regulus Black.

In time, Dumbledore grew to trust him with important tasks, and he was even invited to be a member of the anti-Voldemort movement called the Order of the Phoenix, led by Dumbledore. James Potter and his new wife, Lily Evans; Frank and his new wife, Alice Longbottom; and Remus and Sirius had joined the Order as well. There were also some professors, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape taking part as well.

But his favorite student didn't come until a generation later, and Hagrid first knew him under unfortunate circumstances. Voldemort had killed Lily and James Potter, but somehow could not manage to kill their son, Harry, an infant at the time.

Dumbledore had called upon Hagrid to rescue Harry from the destroyed house and bring the boy to his Muggle aunt and uncle. Hagrid had to fight back tears as he laid the boy down on the elaborate deck next to the neatly trimmed yard of Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

Dumbledore had consoled him, telling him that he'd see the boy again. And that was why, ten years later, he was the one who would bring Harry back into the wizarding world.

* * *

Years later, Hagrid was offered a teaching position, a step up from his groundskeeper job. Professor Kettleburn had decided to retire with his remaining limbs, and Dumbledore came right down to Hagrid's hut after he heard the news.

Unfortunately, he got in trouble for something Draco Malfoy had set on him. When the boy had insulted one of his hippogriffs at his first Care of Magical Creatures lesson, the hippogriff had attacked, as hippogriffs were bound to do. Draco told his father and milked it up so that Hagrid got in trouble, and his hippogriff had to be put down.

However, something mysterious happened on the night of the hippogriff's execution. Sirius Black, who had a hand in the Potters' murder, had broken out of Azkaban that year, and was rumored to be near Hogwarts.

That night, there had been some sort of conflict with Black, and the hippogriff had mysteriously disappeared. However, Hagrid suspected Harry Potter, now almost fourteen, had something to do with it, along with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

A few months later, Hagrid was at a staff meeting, and was told that the Triwizard Tournament would be taking place at Hogwarts. Hagrid was giddy with excitement at the thought of the creatures that could be imported in for the event, but what he didn't expect was for Harry Potter to get placed in the tournament without even entering.

He also didn't expect that through the tournament, he would make a new friend who was very similar to him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it's really canon and fast, I couldn't think of anything else to really do as a placeholder, but I have more ideas in the coming chapters for Olympe and Fezzik. I hope you liked it, please review.**_

 _ **~Hufflepufferfish**_


	6. Little White Lies--Olympe

_**Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for a long time again. I'm really busy with school and everything. Just so you know, this will be my shortest story. I only need a few chapters after this, but I'm hoping to make them really stand out. Lol who am I even talking to? Nobody reads this story anyway. But I promise, if you are reading it, you'll enjoy it.**_

* * *

 **1994: The year of the Triwizard Tournament**

Olympe had grown to love Rubeus Hagrid as well as Fezzik, and Hagrid was much more attainable, unfortunately. And yet there was something about Hagrid that reminded her of Fezzik, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

As they talked more and more, it became less about Fleur vs. Harry (Krum and Cedric never crossed their minds in the first place), and more about them. And a burning question penetrated her mind: _How could someone so similar to me have led such a different life_?

Snow started to fall almost directly after the first task, and Olympe was ridiculously happy. The snow had always been something that reminded her of Fezzik, because Greenland was the coldest, snowiest place she had ever been to.

In front of Hagrid, she pretended my happiness was for Christmas and the upcoming Yule Ball that was tradition every year the Tournament was held. Not that it was hard, she _was_ very excited to have some drinks and a dance with Hagrid.

The dance came, and instead of doing too much dancing, they decided to walk in the snow. They sat down on a bench and proceeded to talk about everything in their lives, big and small.

"Have you lived in France your whole life?"

"What's your favorite thing about your school?"

"How long have you been headmistress?"

"How long have you known Dumbledore?"

And that kind of thing. She answered all the questions graciously until-

"Well yeh see, moment I saw yeh, I knew."

For some reason, Olympe's heart sank. She knew what was coming next, and she really didn't want to have that conversation right now.

"What did you know, 'Agrid?" Two could play at this game.

"I jus' knew….knew you were like me….Was it yer mother or yer father?"

She had no idea what made her say what she said next. "I-I don't know what you mean, 'Agrid."

"It was my mother," Hagrid said quietly. "One o' the last' ones in Britain. 'Course, I can't remember her too well….she left, see. When I was abou' three. She wasn't really the maternal sort. Well, it's not in their natures, is it? Dunno what happened to her. Might be dead fer all I know…."

Olympe had already denied it, so she figured she could only carry it further. She remained silent.

"Me dad was broken-hearted when she went. Tiny little bloke, he was. By the time I was six I could lift him up and put him on top of the refrigerator if he annoyed me." Hagrid didn't seem to notice that Olympe was glaring icily at him.

"Another _what_ , precisely?"

"Well, an 'alf giant, of course. I figured you mus' be."

Olympe was furious, and she didn't quite know why. "'Ow dare you! _Moi_! A half giant! I am-big boned. I have never been more insulted in my life!" That wasn't true, of course, but she said it anyway.

Later, Olympe Maxime would try to convince herself it was because she didn't want to make Hagrid jealous of her, with her position at Beauxbatons being far superior to his at Hogwarts. But in that moment, all her jumbled thoughts about Fezzik and her missing mother, of who she had no material object to remember, had come tumbling out in a rage, and she just didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So this was a bit of a filler, but I have a surprise planned for the next chapter. I hope I do get some reviews on this, I really do want to see what readers think. Thanks!**_

 _ **~Hufflepufferfish**_


	7. Dream of Large Women--Fezzik

_**A/N: I'm so sorry this one has been on hold for so long. It's been in the back of my mind but I've been so busy with the Daughters of Darkness**_ _ **chapter**_ _ **, as well as school and life. I am so excited for this one, and after this I only have a few chapters to go. I have almost everything planned out, but it will take me some time to write it. At the rate I'm going, with school and all my travel plans, I might be done by October at the latest. Stick around! Thank you!**_

* * *

They scaled the Cliffs of Insanity, Fezzik holding tightly to the princess. If she fell, he would never forgive himself. More than anything, he wanted to back out and take her with him. But he also knew that there was no way he could do that.

He then made the mistake of looking down. "He's gaining on us."

"Inconceivable!" Vizzini muttered, gazing after him.

Inigo reached the top first. "You keep using that word," he said, offering a hand to Fezzik. "I do not think it means what you think it means."

Vizzini ignored him. "You will defeat him by sword, Montoya. Fezzik, you come with me. And bring the princess, you imbecile!"

Fezzik cowered slightly but followed his boss.

* * *

"Inconceivable! He didn't die?"

Vizzini and Fezzik stared in astonishment as the man in black ran toward them. "You hide behind that boulder, and finish him when he comes around."

"Finish him how?" Fezzik asked, puzzled.

"Your way!"

"My way?"

"Before he sees you, throw that big rock at his head, you good-for-nothing overgrown lump!"

Fezzik gazed at his retreating back in disbelief. "My way is much more sportsmanlike," he muttered to himself.

He picked up the rock and hurled it. It landed about five feet from the man in black. "I did that on purpose. I didn't have to miss."

"I believe you," the man muttered. "So what happens now?"

Fezzik was only just at the very beginning stages of his plan. "We face each each other as God intended. Sportsmanlike. No tricks, no weapons. Skill against skill alone."

"You mean….you'll put down your rock, I'll put down my sword, and….we try and kill each other like civilized people?"

"I could kill you now," said Fezzik, even though he had no intention of doing so.

"Frankly, I think the odds are slightly in your favor."

Fezzik shrugged. "It's not my fault being the biggest and the strongest." He threw the rock back toward the way Vizzini had gone. "I don't even exercise."

The man lunged at him. Fezzik almost laughed at the punch; it tickled a bit.

"Are you just messing?"

Fezzik smirked. "I want you to feel that you're doing well."

He blinked and the man was gone. He felt hands tightening around his neck. "Why do you wear a mask," He mumbled, not really thinking anymore. "Were you burned by acid?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just, they're terribly comfortable. I suspect everyone will be wearing them in the future."

Fezzik stopped to puzzle that, and the man took advantage then. Barely conscious, Fezzik fell from the surprise attack straight onto the ground. He only just registered the man's last words:

"I do not envy the headache you will have when you wake. Dream of large women."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well here's the chapter. I know nobody reads this story anyway and I'm just doing it for me because it's fun. I know this chapter was very canon, but I plan to deviate from that in the coming chapters. I'll be finished with this story soon too. Hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Please review,**_

 _ **~Celia**_


End file.
